Regulatory compliance for a wireless device is procured with a certain antenna paired to the device. In theory, it is difficult for a user to replace the original antenna with an aftermarket antenna which offers increased performance. However, it is increasingly easy to find aftermarket antennas for both desktop PCs and notebooks PCs with (SubMiniature version A) SMA, Reverse SMA or Micro-coax connectors. Care must be taken when matching antennas with certain devices as the devices may not meet regulatory standards when paired with certain antennas. Also, antenna tuners and matching networks are being integrated into wireless modules (or antennas) to enable ‘per device’ optimization (e.g., optimizing wireless transmission characteristics per specific device) and ‘in use’ optimization (e.g., optimizing wireless transmission characteristics based upon sensed usages that would result in VSWR (voltage standing wave ratio) changes) of VSWR and efficiency for notebooks, tablets and phones. Typically a single radio module may be integrated with several different antennas based on the device form factor.
In the drawings, which are not necessarily drawn to scale, like numerals may describe similar components in different views. Like numerals having different letter suffixes may represent different instances of similar components. The drawings illustrate generally, by way of example, but not by way of limitation, various embodiments discussed in the present document.